Exodus
Exodus is the 10th episode of Season 3 and is the 54th episode overall. Summary WEDDING VOWS ARE MADE, SECRETS ARE REVEALED AND EMILY'S FATE IS SEALED – The wedding of the century has finally arrived and Emily's master plan is poised to go off without a hitch until enemies unite, bringing new complications and leading to dire consequences. Recap Sounds of a party at sea fill the night as a yacht cruises across the ocean. Emily Thorne, dressed in a beautiful, flowing white dress, steps forward as someone approaches her on the deck. She says, “I’m sorry.” BANG! BANG! Gunshots rip through the white dress as it becomes stained with gushing blood. Emily is jolted overboard into the water below. We jump back 12 hours earlier. Emily is drawing blood from her arm while Nolan reiterates the problem at hand. Victoria has opted to skip Em’s wedding as she’s not too keen about the revenge-y bride-to-be marrying her baby boy. Fear not. As always, Emily Thorne has a plan. Conrad finds Lydia’s journal. He believes she’s planning to take him down, so he orders her to scram. Lydia swipes a photo before she goes. She uses it to blackmail Emily into getting her beach house. As for Conrad, he learns that his wife is not attending the wedding. Emily has him believing that she may not have made this decision if Patrick were still around. Conrad takes the bait. Victoria is overjoyed when her other son shows up unexpectedly. Patrick convinces her that attending the wedding is in everyone’s best interest—especially when it comes to her relationship with Daniel. Emily, Aiden and Nolan go over the plan to frame Victoria for murder. The time has come to take down the Graysons once and for all. Emily stops to say goodbye to Jack, as he’s not coming to the wedding. She lets him know that she was with Amanda when she died. The last thing she made her promise was to take care of him and Carl. Jack can’t get past the fact that Emily took everything from him, even this farewell moment. Just before the big wedding ceremony, Patrick lets Nolan know that he can’t be with him. His mom needs him. Daniel runs into Sara at the office hours before he’s to marry another woman. It’s obvious these two have incredibly strong feelings for each other. As Emily prepares to walk down the aisle, Aiden fits her with a garter that holds an emergency beacon. He gives her a passionate kiss before heading off to initiate his part of the plan. A short time later, Emily is a vision of beauty as Nolan escorts her down the aisle. Let the wedding/takedown of the century begin! Aiden stops Lydia from crashing the wedding by turning over the papers to the beach house. As the vows are exchanged inside, Emily says she’s looked forward to this day since she was a little girl. Moments later, Emily Thorne becomes Mrs. Emily Grayson. At the reception, Nolan shares a dance with the bride. He knows this is their goodbye. While these two old friends dance, Daniel slips away to call Sara. His wedding obligations stop him short from leaving a complete voicemail. He starts drinking as a way of self-medicating. Sara lets Jack know that she fell in love with Daniel all over again. She mentions the voicemail the groom left for her. Something has also been left for Jack at the Stowaway. It’s an envelope containing a pendant. In other news, Patrick receives a disturbing text message. It’s from Nolan saying they know the truth about Father Paul. It’s his way of bringing Patrick back to him. More importantly, it keeps him off the yacht. Conrad learns that Lydia really does love him. This has him heading back into her arms. He suggests that it’s time they shake things up in the Hamptons. So he invites Lydia to go on the yacht cruise. Guess her deal with Emily is off. Once everyone is at sea, Emily spills a drink on Victoria forcing her to go clean up in the state room while everyone else watches a video. As others enjoy the show, Daniel gets a phone call letting him know that Sara tried to kill herself. He’s completely unnerved. Thanks to Lydia, Victoria sees the photo of Emily dressed as a waitress at the Grayson affair so many years ago. She was right all along about being targeted. Victoria confronts her new daughter-in-law on the deck of the yacht. She tosses the bracelet that was supposed to be used to frame her overboard. This has Aiden springing into action. He renders Victoria unconscious with some chloroform. He drags her away. Emily is stunned when an intoxicated Daniel approaches from behind. He heard everything. He grabs the gun that was meant for his mother. BANG! BANG! Gunshots ring out. Blood spurts from Emily’s wedding dress and she falls overboard. A freaked out Daniel tosses the gun into the ocean. He heads back inside to act as if he’s been watching the video the entire time. Blood stains are discovered on the deck. There’s no sign of Emily. Victoria is missing as well. Aiden swims to shore where Jack is waiting to return the pendant to the little girl he once knew. But Emily isn’t there. Only her bloodied wedding dress rests on a nearby rock. Something has gone wrong. This wasn’t part of the plan. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne *Annabelle Stephenson as Sara Munello *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis Co-Starring Cast *David Wells as Priest *Louie Alegria as Reporter Uncredited *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (archive footage) *James Tupper as David Clarke (archive footage) Quotes :Emily: Jack.....there's one more thing I wanted to tell you before I go....about Amanda. I was with her when she died. :Jack: What? :Emily: I was able to get you off the boat, but by the time I made it back.....I couldn't save her. up I held her in my arms, Jack. And the last thing that she made me promise was that I would take care of you and Carl. :Jack: And you're just now saying this? Why wait till now? bitterly I know it's because you were just too busy protecting your plan. :Emily: Which I changed because YOU asked me to! Because there was a time, Jack, when you were my best friend! :Jack: But look what you've become, and who you're turning me into. You are so SELFISH! You use everyone who cares about you! :Emily: I lost Amanda, too''.'' :Jack: YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! stares in shock, Jack chokes up ''Even this moment...this goodbye. :Emily:'breaking'' I know Amanda deserved better from me. I just hope that one day, you can understand why I needed to do this. Goodbye, Jack. ---- :Reporter: Mrs. Grayson, how does it feel adding a new member to your family? :Victoria: I've always put faith in my son Daniel's heart, and today, we shall see where it lies. ---- :Emily: Charlotte.....I love you. :Charlotte: I love you, too....my almost-sister. ---- :Nolan: Only you could make vengeance so beautiful. ---- :Nolan: dancing with Emily So...I guess this is it. Long live David Clarke. her cheek ---- :Conrad: It may be your honeymoon, sweetheart, but it's still my yacht. :Victoria:' Vacationing with your harlot is where I draw the line!' ---- :Margaux LeMarchal: Victoria, don't give him the satisfaction. ---- :Victoria: I thought I'd bring you a real drink....since I suspect you're about as pregnant as I am. up New Year's Eve photo This photo proves that you've been targeting my family and my son for years. Now...who are you? :Emily: As of five hours ago, I'm Emily Grayson. :Victoria: You're trying to bait me. You'd like nothing more than for me to grab you by the throat so that you can say that I'm crazy. :Emily: Goodbye, Victoria. subdues Victoria with chloroform ---- :Victoria: You're nothing but a predator ---- :Emily: Let's take down the Graysons once and for all ---- :Lydia Davis: I want you to get exactly what's coming to you Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 3x10 - Season 3 Episode 10 Preview Promo "Exodus" (HD) Winter Finale|Promo Revenge Season 3x10 Sneak Peek 1 "Exodus" Lydia Blackmails Emily|Sneak Peek Pictures Exodus 38.jpg Exodus 36.jpg Exodus 35.jpg Exodus 34.jpg Exodus 33.jpg Exodus 32.jpg Eodus 31.jpg Exodus 30.jpg Exodus 29.jpg Exodus 28.jpg Exodus 27.jpg Exodus 25.jpg Exodus 24.jpg Exodus 23.jpg Exodus 22.jpg Exodus 21.jpg Exodus 20.jpg Exodus 19.jpg Exodus 18.jpg Exodus 17.jpg Exodus 16.jpg Exodus 15.jpg Exodus 14.jpg Exodus 13.jpg Exodus 12.jpg Exodus 11.jpg Exodus 10.jpg Exodus 9.jpg Exodus 8.jpg Exodus 7.jpg Exodus 6.jpg Exodus 5.jpg Exodus 4.jpg Exodus 3.jpg Exodus 2.jpg Exodus 1.jpg Revenge.S03E10.jpg Trivia *This episode will feature an extremly posh wedding ceremony -- that will go down. It will be one that is so big that even "reporters are waiting outside the church". Emily's wedding will take place in this episode. *The answer to the biggest question of season 3,'"WHO PULLED THE TRIGGER?" ' is revealed. Who was it? Emily's own groom, Daniel Grayson. *The flash-forward that occured in Fear is set to recur in this episode. *This is the first season ever to wrap up the flash-forward storyline within the first ten episodes. The mid-season finale will take place in Hatred. Season 2 mid-season finale took place in episode 14, Sacrifice, while Season 1 was in Episode 15, Chaos. *This is supposedly Emily's final takedown, obviously this does not happen as Emily is shot, complications stir and Emily's plan doesn't seem to go as planned. *Lydia ruins Emily's plan. *Jack and Aiden find Emily's bloodied wedding dress. Emily's fate is left unknown until Homecoming. *Victoria finds out Emily has been targeting her family for years, after Lydia shows her a photo of Emily as a waitress at the 2002 Grayon's New Year Bash she knew she was right about her all along, Victoria confronts her about this and knows she isn't really pregnant, Aiden then appears and covers Victoria's mouth with chloroform making her unconscious, news flash Daniel has overheard everything and is shock to hear that Emily has lied to him and manipulated him, he also heard that Sara tried to kill herself so a drunk Daniel thinking Emily is going to shoot him, picks up the gun and BANG! He shoots her, he is freaked out and quickly tosses the gun into the ocean, blood stains are discovered on the deck. There's no sign of Emily and Victoria is missing, but the big question is, is Emily alive? *Emily says goodbye to Jack and Nolan and tells Charlotte she loves her. *Nolan distracts Patrick from getting on the yacht. *Lydia and Conrad are a couple. *This is the first flashforward episode that doesn't end with the death of a character. *Edward Grayson's name is seen among the list of conspirators in Lydia's speech, implying that he knew about Conrad's crimes. References Category:Flashforward Episodes Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes